Big Barda
Big Barda was a New God from Apokolips who was married to Mister Miracle, and would later become a member of the Justice League Unlimited. History Life After Apokolips Big Barda was a short tempered and fierce warrior. She was a stern combatant who never gave any quarter, even in a training session.As seen in , "The Call, Part I" She was once one of Granny Goodness' brainwashed agents, until Mister Miracle set her free. Big Barda was also among the New Genesis armada put together to repel Darkseid's invasion from Earth.In , "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" Even though Big Barda acted out of impulse and anger most of the time, she was able to display true and sincere feelings towards others. She was deeply in love with Scott Free, and feared for his wellbeing every time he attempted to carry out a dangerous escape stunt. Moreover, despite being often raspy with Oberon, Big Barda didn't hesitate to put her life at peril to save him from Granny Goodness. At Granny's behest, Big Barda fiercely fought her way through the X Pit to extricate Kalibak, alongside Mister Miracle and the Flash. When Oberon was finally safe and sound, Big Barda showed her hidden tender side by hugging the old grumpy man. Before returning home, Big Barda slugged Granny Goodness for all the grief she had put them through.In , "The Ties That Bind" A Fierce Leaguer Sometime in the future, Big Barda joined the ranks of the Justice League Unlimited. She continued to be the same fierce and honest combatant, as well as hot-tempered. When Superman enrolled Batman into the JLU without consulting with them first, Barda took it quite personally, even remarking that slaves on Apokolips were treated with more respect. Barda was very belligerent towards Batman for most of his time with the team. When Aquagirl was nearly killed in a sabotaged swimming session, Batman snatched Barda's Mega-rod and saved Marina. Despite the successful rescue, Barda scolded his lack of judgment for not calling for them, which might have cost her teammate's life. Barda completely distrusted Batman. After Warhawk's presumed death, she didn't believe Batman's side of the story.In , "The Call, Part I" Not even when he showed her footage proving Superman was the culprit. An argument ensued and escalated to blows when Batman called Barda "pigheaded". The squabble only stopped because Kai-Ro held her back. Barda's anger was, however, tempered down when Warhawk revealed himself to be alive and well. He corroborated Batman's evidence, and wanted to take Superman down. Despite Barda's impulsiveness and eagerness to fight, her code of honor compelled Barda to allow Superman to explain himself. When Superman turned on the League, Barda blasted him with her Mega-rod, forcing him to retreat. They wanted to go after him, but Superman had never disclosed the location of his stronghold to the JLU. However, thanks to Bruce Wayne, who passed on the information to Batman, Barda boom-tubed the League to the Fortress of Solitude. There, they ascertained that Superman had been under the control of Starro for years, and then they found thousands of its psychic-parasitic clones. Before Barda could boom-tube the creatures away, the League was attacked and subdued by them. Under the creature's mind control, Barda disposed of Batman's Kryptonite that was restraining Superman. After being released from the starfish's mind-control, Big Barda fought them off. She later suggested boom tubing the creatures to the sun, but Superman rejected such callous maneuver. Barda lent her Mother Box to Aquagirl who boom-tubed the creatures back to their home planet. In the end, Barda was quite acquiescent to Batman's membership in the JLU.In , "The Call, Part II" Abilities & Equipment Big Barda possessed great strength and wielded a mega-rod. The Rod could shoot powerful blasts and could also be used as a thruster for when she used her aero-discs. Barda also has access to a Mother Box. Barda also possessed a degree of longevity, as she had aged a little in the years between the Apokoliptian Civil War and her time in the JLU. Appearances * "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" * "The Call" * "The Ties That Bind" Footnotes External links * Category:A to Z Category:Future individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League Unlimited members Category:New Gods